


Never Needed Comfort

by illiana



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illiana/pseuds/illiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean would just welcome him back, easy as breathing, a whole library of unspoken questions ignored between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Needed Comfort

It was always like this. He'd show up looking a little more beaten down, shoes a little worse for wear, and some souvenir from another state buried deep in his pocket. They wouldn't talk about it. Dean would just welcome him back, easy as breathing, a whole library of unspoken questions ignored between them. There was no room -- no _time_ \-- for "where did you go" or "how have you been holding up." That wasn't their style, if it had ever been. They were left with the cheap whiskey affectionately dubbed "Hunter's Helper" and long nights doing nothing but listening to each other breathe. In this fashion, they'd heal slowly but surely until he disappeared in the middle of the night once more, leaving Dean nothing other than a note promising to return someday and pillows that smelled faintly of family.

Until he returned, those nights wouldn't exist, not even in memory. They carried the sort of comfort that might be broken should word of it escape mortal tongue, and so not a word would be breathed of it until time should bring him back to Dean's doorstep again.


End file.
